All The Lies That's Been Said
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Ash was happy and in love at 19 years old, and seemingly done journeying. He had a loving boyfriend and he was about to become a gym leader. So why did everything have to go wrong? Why did everything hurt and become messed up? Abuse is abuse, but sometimes a little unexpected help can go make things right. Slash, slight Shattershipping. Triggery subjects and some description.
1. Such a Bright Future

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Ash was happy and in love at 19 years old, and seemingly done journeying. He had a loving boyfriend and he was about to become a gym leader. So why did everything have to go wrong? Why did everything hurt and became messed up?  
Set after Alola.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
 **Warnings: Various triggers. Please read at own risk. Semi-graphic violence, language, gaslighting, unhealthy relationship, emotional manipulation, emotional/verbal/physical abuse, controlling behavior...**  
Pairings: Ash/OC

 **All the Lies That's Been Said  
** _Such a Bright Future (But Why am I Surprised?)_

He rubbed his arm, wincing. A soft "Pika…" to his side made him look down at his partner and smile softly.

"S'alright, Pikachu. Let's get this conference over with."

He doesn't even know if he cared.

Ash Ketchum was very tired of things these days. He found he no longer wanted to travel, to go on journeys, meet new people and pokémon like he used to. He no longer felt like he had the energy for much of anything anymore.

But that's okay. Because he was in love.

"Ash, come on. We're going to be late!"

Ash smiled and picked up the pace, following after his boyfriend into the Pokémon League Headquarters. Pikachu huffed quietly, watching his friend closely before following himself. It wasn't long until both Ash and Pikachu caught up, and Ash happily sidled up to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around the other's.

"Come on, Tom, slow down," Ash grinned up at the man.

Ash met Tom Wendall last year, near the end of his time in Alola. The 19 year old had been celebrating with Lily, Kiawe, and the others after the end of the newly made Alolan League's first tournament. Tom had been vacationing there and they'd run across each other in the celebrations. It had been love at first sight.

Tom smirked and ruffled Ash's hair. "You really need to be focused. We're here for _you_ , remember? You're the one being inducted into the League and becoming a gym leader."

Ash beamed happily at him. "I know. Sorry, I'm slow."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on."

Tom sped up, so Ash picked up his own speed, looking back to see Pikachu walking behind and following sedately. Ash's eyes lingered for a moment, before he looked forward and focused on not tripping as he was practically getting dragged. Soon enough, they entered the right conference room and he saw the rest of the Kanto Gym Leaders (though oddly missing Brock and Misty) and the Kanto Elite there.

"Heyo, kiddo," Blaine greeted, the first to see him.

Ash smiled widely, more so as everyone noticed him and stood up to come over to greet him. He accepted hugs that came from everyone, even surprisingly Sabrina (who offered a muted smile) and even a boisterous embrace from Lt. Surge. When Giovanni approached, it was awkward, but then they made it to at least a cordial handshake and neither of them let anything show about Giovanni's secret, even though Sabrina's eyes stayed a moment too long on them.

Then Lance and the other Elites came over and Ash greeted them, before Lance's eyes trailed over to Tom and looked questioning.

"Ah, this is my boyfriend. We met over at Alola. I hope it's okay if he's here?" Ash asked hesitantly.

"It's fine," Lance said after a moment, before smiling and gesturing to the table. "Take a seat. Let's begin with orientation, what you'll need to know, what your duties will be. Giovanni, since it's his gym you'll be co-leading, will probably expand on information you'll need, but for the most part, we'll catch you up and get you started."

So Ash sat down first and Pikachu jumped onto his lap. Tom sat next to him and the meeting began. It was boring and Ash didn't really want to listen to everything; he'd always had a hard time listening to long lectures and having to pay attention to them. He'd only managed it back in Sinnoh, when he was listening to Cyrus and hadn't known he was the boss of Team Galactic, but that was only because the man's voice was a godsend. Still, struggling though he was, Ash dutifully tried his best to listen and even jotted down notes on the little notepad Tom had handed over earlier.

"And that's about it for now. Tomorrow, you can talk with Giovanni, since it's late and I'm sure you're tired. We'll also get you fully registered and have you sign everything you need to, okay?" Lance smiled fondly at him. "It's great to be officially working with you," he added, teasing a little.

Ash ducked his head slightly and chuckled as he blushed. He stood and waved to everyone, leaving with Tom and Pikachu while everyone else stayed behind and talked. He had been wanting to stay a little and talk to everyone, but it seemed Tom was ready to head back to their room and crash.

They'd only just entered their room when Tom whirled around and slammed the door, incidentally in Pikachu's face, and looked thunderously at Ash.

"What the hell was that?" Tom spat out.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ash took a step back, bumping into the door.

Tom straightened up angrily. "The way some of them, especially that Lance guy, acted towards you! Did you sleep with all of them or something?"

"What? No!" Ash yelled indignantly.

Tom lashed out and hit Ash across his cheek, hard enough that it unbalanced Ash and he nearly fell to the ground. He caught himself, but only to be grabbed by Tom and thrown up against the door.

"Don't lie to me!" Tom continued to yell at him. "I _saw_ how he looked at you!"

"Lance is a good friend!" Ash yelled back.

But a punch to the stomach had his breath expelling and before he could even try to catch his breath, Tom had thrown him to the ground and his head had hit something, leaving him to black out violently.

* * *

Once a time, things had been great. It hadn't started like this at all. In fact, Ash could clearly remember being so blissfully happy that he hadn't minded when Tom asked him to stop journeying and to move in with him.

 _ **Domestic violence (also named domestic abuse, battering, or family violence) is a pattern of behavior which involves violence or other abuse by one person against another in a domestic setting, such as in marriage or cohabitation.**_

They had lived together, cohabiting the studio apartment like how Ash thought and imagined a married couple would be like. Pikachu had adored him too –all of Ash's current pokémon party had.

Three months into living together, Tom had gotten angry at Ash for something he couldn't even recall now. He just knew he ended up with some bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder.

But Tom had looked at him in horror the next morning and looked so sorry that Ash thought nothing of forgiving him.

" _I'm so sorry. I don't know how I could have…I was just so angry that you'd done something like that and I reacted._ _ **Please**_ _forgive me."_

And Ash was in love with him so of course he'd forgiven him. It had been the first time and probably the last time.

Now, as he got up from the floor, he noticed it was late and that it was now completely dark out. Wincing from the throbbing pain coming from his head, Ash stood up slowly and glanced at the bed where Tom was sleeping, and then carefully headed to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw the dried line of blood coming from his head (hidden by his hair) and down his face.

Sighing, Ash grabbed a tissue and wet it, cleaning off the blood. Not knowing if he needed stitches, he left the bathroom and then left the room, heading quietly to the darkened and empty common area of the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy, are you still awake?" he called out hesitantly.

A quiet shuffle alerted him and he saw Nurse Joy come out from the back and looked surprised to see him.

"Ash! What are you doing up? It's nearly 3 am," she said in concern.

Ash gave a little laugh. "I was really clumsy and I fell really hard. I think I hit my head –could you take a look at it?"

Alarmed, Nurse Joy nodded and came over to him, leading him to the back where he saw quite a few pokémon resting. To his surprise and guilt, he saw Pikachu sleeping fitfully on one of the beds. Before he could say anything about it, Nurse Joy spoke up while she set him down on a chair.

"Your Pikachu was wandering around the Center," she said while washing her hands. "I don't know what was agitating him, but he seemed pretty upset and then sat himself back here to help me watch the pokémon. He eventually fell asleep."

Ash quietly watched her put on gloves before forcing a smile on when she turned to him.

"My boyfriend wanted to talk to me earlier in private and I told Pikachu to just wander around and come back a little later. It was a really long talk and by the time it was done, he still hadn't come back."

"Tilt your head a little," Nurse Joy said, adjusting a small flashlight while poking around his head. "He was probably too irritated to come back. Give him some time and he'll forgive you like always," she giggled. "Now let's see…you might need a few stitches, but nothing too much. I've got some liquid stitches here that should help and you don't have to worry about taking them off."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Ash was relieved.

"Do you want an icepack for the bruise on your face too?" Nurse Joy asked, while getting things ready.

Ash hid his surprise and dismay. "A bruise?" he asked, wincing.

"Oh yes –it must've been some nasty fall you took," she commented. "Good thing you don't seem to have a concussion."

"Very nasty," he briefly grinned wryly. "An icepack would be nice."

She took care of the stitches first, before she threw away the gloves and grabbed an icepack, wrapping a paper towel around it and handing it to him.

"Just hand it back when you're done, okay?" she said kindly.

Ash smiled back and glanced at Pikachu. "Can you keep him overnight? I don't want to wake him."

"Probably better to let him cool down," she laughed.

He faked a laugh and nodded, standing up. For a brief moment, he hesitated. "Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?" she looked to him quizzically.

 _ **Men face additional gender-related barriers in reporting, due to social stigmas regarding male victimization, and an increased likelihood of being overlooked by healthcare providers.**_

Ash inwardly sighed. "Never mind, it's nothing. Goodnight."

He thanked her before he left. When he entered the room, Tom was still sleeping. He hesitated before heading to the couch and unfolding out the hidden bed, laying down carefully onto it while holding the icepack to his face and avoiding his left arm, as it was still hurting too. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep quickly.

* * *

Ash woke up, smelling something good. His stomach growled and he heard a laugh. Opening his eyes, he saw Tom awake and laying out breakfast onto the coffee table near him.

"Hungry?" Tom asked, looking at him tentatively and staying where he was.

"A bit, I suppose," Ash said warily.

"I'm sorry," Tom apologized, looking guiltily back at Ash. "You were just so happy to see them, and I could see just how happy they were to see you. Especially a few of them –I was jealous and you were ignoring me, and I got upset."

Tom moved a little bit closer to him, and though Ash didn't make any reaction to that, he was still watching Tom warily. Tom hesitantly moved closer until he was an arm's length away from him.

"I'm really sorry. I love you, you know?" Tom said quietly. "I messed up last night and let my emotions get out of control. But you were just so happy and not even seeing me there, so I reacted last night. It'll be different next time though. I promise –I'll be calm and patient. I won't mess up again. It's because of you, because I love you. I'll be better."

Ash softened up and nodded and Tom brightened up, coming towards Ash and kissing him gently.

 _ **Your abuser's apologies and loving gestures in between the episodes of abuse can make it difficult to leave. They may make you believe that you are the only person who can help them, that things will be different this time, and that they truly love you. However, the dangers of staying are very real.**_

"I love you too," Ash muttered.

Started 7/17/17 - Completed 7/17/17

 **A/n: For National Domestic Violence Month (October yeah, so this is super early). This will probably be a short three-parter story only, and be entered for the Pokémon Watties.**

 **7/19: Aaaanybody? (wince) Wow, I haven't had a story come out with zero reviews in a long time...**


	2. Speak Softly (Tell Me Your're Sorry)

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Ash was happy and in love at 19 years old, and seemingly done journeying. He had a loving boyfriend and he was about to become a gym leader. So why did everything have to go wrong? Why did everything hurt and became messed up?  
Set after Alola.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
 **Warnings: Various triggers. Please read at own risk. Semi-graphic violence, language, gaslighting, unhealthy relationship, emotional manipulation, emotional/verbal/physical abuse, controlling behavior...  
** Pairings: Ash/OC

 **All the Lies That's Been Said  
** _Speak Softly (Tell Me You're Awfully Sorry)_

"I'm sorry for last night," his boyfriend said softly once again. "I wish you wouldn't upset me and make me react like that."

Ash didn't say anything, but nodded and grabbed onto his shoes.

 _ **Do you get treated with disrespect and put down?**_

"Don't do something embarrassing like you always do," Tom told him, frowning as Ash finished getting ready to leave. "You tend to act like an idiot when you get overexcited. And make sure not to say something that'll make you look dumb! You tend to make dumb comments a lot."

Ash gave him a weak smile. "I'll try not to."

 _ **Does your partner expect you to be with them all the time or to "check in" with them to let them know where you are?**_

"Call me when you get to headquarters."

Ash nodded tiredly. "Okay."

Tom sighed. "Please _try_ not to make me feel so angry and jealous, alright? Everyone's always hanging over you. It really does upset me."

 _ **Are you constantly made to feel guilty?**_

He felt slivers of guilt prick him and he nodded again. Ash picked up his backpack and kissed Tom quickly, trying not to rush out of there.

Sometimes Ash was just really tired of having to walk on eggshells all the time. But he wanted to keep the peace between them and he wanted Tom happy. Tom loved him and he loved Tom. So he just had to deal with it for now, and he was sure that soon everything will just settle between them and they could be simply happy again without none of this _thing_ that kept happening.

He just had to keep believing that.

Mind blank, Ash kept up a steady pace that let him be in the League's headquarters in record time, knowing he'd left Pikachu behind and that the electric pokémon was going to be very upset with him when he came back. He put on a smile and went to look for the conference room again, finding it more easily this time. He entered and was surprised to see everyone there for a second time.

"Wow, everyone's here again," he beamed at everyone.

"Morning, Ash!" Brock greeted, finally having arrived, before stopping short at the sight of Ash. "What happened to your face?" he asked, frowning deeply.

Ash made sure not to falter. "I had a nasty fall yesterday. I ended up hitting my face and head."

"Ouch," Lt. Surge said while Misty (having also finally appeared) scoffed and rolled her eyes. She gave Ash a smirk. "You're such a klutz, Ash. Geez, you haven't changed at all."

Ash made sure to smile, even though he felt hurt. He brushed it off –it was true and Tom said so all the time. He was overreacting.

"Come on, Ash. We'll have you sign everything here and then you can have brunch with us," Lance called him over.

"Brunch?" Ash asked in surprise, before inwardly berating himself for such a dumb question.

"Yes –you left so suddenly yesterday that we didn't get a chance to keep you a little longer and catch up," Erika smiled gently at him.

Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, wincing when his fingers grazed his head wound.

"I guess, let me get started then?" he said sheepishly and was then cheerfully led over to some papers. He passed by a stoic Giovanni, who was scrutinizing him closely and making Ash feel uncomfortable.

He started to go through the documents quickly, but Lance made sure to go over each paper thoroughly, giving each explanations and pointing out everything clearly. It was still a relief to finish all of them, and he let his cramping hand rest.

"Congrats, Ash!" Brock gave him a hug. "Welcome to the League!"

"Thanks! I'm guessing your schooling finished?" Ash grinned back at his old friend.

"You got that, right," Brock laughed. "I'm still a gym leader though, but I'm slowly taking shifts in the Pewter Hospital. My dad switches off with me when I'm at the hospital."

"Wow," Ash said impressed. "You've certainly been busy."

"Busy is an understatement for you," Misty cut in, coming closer. "Boyfriend, huh?" she asked, frowning a little.

"Yeah, we met last year while I was in Alola," Ash said, biting his lip.

"Well, he's…cute," Misty uncomfortably said, before quieting and her frown becoming more pronounced.

"Isn't he? Well done, Ash," Erika said teasingly, gently taking Ash's arm. "Don't hog him, you two. Besides, you spent years on the road with Ash. Let the rest of us get some time in, hm?"

Erika thankfully pulled Ash away from that uncomfortable conversation, with Brock tactfully getting the hint and drawing Misty away. Erika gracefully started to lead him over to where the food was.

"Don't mind her," Erika said regretfully. "She is just a little miffed that you're taken."

Sabrina spoke up quietly, as Erika stopped near her with Ash. "And of your choice of a partner."

Ash shifted unhappily.

"Enough of that shit," Lt. Surge interrupted, reaching for the apples near them. He tossed one to Ash, who caught it in surprise. "Whatever the fuck he wants to do, power to him. He's got good taste. Better taste if he'd picked me," the blond gym leader winked at Ash over his shades.

Ash's cheeks flushed and he laughed lightly, but he was feeling a bit flattered. He immediately pushed the feeling down.

Just then, his phone rung and he froze. Crap, he'd forgotten to call Tom when he'd gotten to the building.

"I'll be back," Ash said hurriedly, taking out his phone. "I have to take this."

He left the conference room and answered his phone.

"About time," Tom growled and Ash flinched. "What took you so long to call me? Hell, I was the one who had to call you!"

"I'm sorry," Ash said. "I'm so sorry, Tom. I forgot. I was just in a hurry and –"

"You're such an absent-minded idiot! I tell you to do _one_ thing and you can't even do that. You're so stupid sometimes, I don't even know why I bother with you. Arceus damn it, look what you did –you made me upset again and now I'm angry. You're always making me angry, Ash! Do you want me to be angry?"

"No! No, I don't want you angry. I'm sorry. I'm forgetful and I made a mistake. Please don't be upset," Ash started to plead.

"Damn it, Ash. I swear you want me to be angry and upset at you all the time. Sometimes I think you _want_ me to hurt you."

Ash took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Maybe Ash did deserve to be hurt and mistreated. He was always doing stupid stuff and being dumb, and he was always doing something that made Tom upset. He could never do anything right for Tom. Ash was the one in the wrong, always being a screw up.

"I'll check in with you soon," Tom said sharply. "Don't forget to check your phone."

He hung up on Ash and Ash closed his eyes, lowering his hand that held his phone.

"I'm so stupid," he muttered.

A throat cleared and Ash straightened up in shock, turning to see Giovanni by the closed conference doors and looking at him strangely.

"Problem?" Giovanni asked coolly.

Ash shook his head, watching the other with the same wary eyes he watched Tom with.

"I'm fine," Ash said wearily. "Everything's fine."

He pocketed his phone and reluctantly went towards Giovanni, who surprisingly opened the doors for him.

"After this, you should accompany me to my hotel. We have much to discuss if you are to take over my gym for most of the time, while I am absent."

Ash shrugged, feeling emotionally numb right then. He missed the frown Giovanni had as they entered the conference room again.

* * *

The hotel they were entering was not cheap by any means. It made Ash cringe inside to enter it, feeling unworthy and disgusting to be in such a place. But he followed behind a silent Giovanni, who hadn't spoken a word to him since collecting him from the meeting. The elevator ride was tense and Ash ended up, as had been usual since Tom's call, checking his phone for any new messages. There was one and he hurried to send a message back.

"You've been checking your phone periodically," Giovanni noted, suddenly talking. "Is there something important you need to do, or someone important you need to talk to or see?"

"No," Ash said quickly, too quickly.

Giovanni gave him a steady stare that made Ash want to fidget. "I find that hard to believe," he finally said, scrutinizing Ash again. "I believe there is something very 'important' you have to do in order to please your significant other."

Ash bristled. "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong!"

"I never said anything was wrong," Giovanni pointed out. "I only said you had to do something important to please him."

Ash flushed red in embarrassment. "But you-but you, um, implied!"

Giovanni nodded, conceding to that surprisingly. "Perhaps. But that doesn't mean it's not true, especially with your reaction."

Their talk was cut short as the elevator stopped and they entered the Imperial suite that Giovanni entered casually. The older man glanced back at him patiently and Ash hesitated one more second in the elevator before coming in.

"I just got overexcited. I act like an idiot when I'm overexcited," Ash muttered.

"Hm," Giovanni said, heading over to the desk in the study that was actually part of the suite. He opened a drawer and grabbed something, before heading over to Ash. He thrust the container at Ash.

"It's an herbal cream. It'll soothe the bruise on your face. That he probably gave you," Giovanni said, adding the last part just as Ash accepted the cream, nearly dropping it from what had been said.

Unable to control his expression, a look of fear crossed Ash's face, before he did his best to wipe it off and try to look nonchalant.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ash said shakily.

"Abuse victims tend to deny the abuse and protect their abusers," Giovanni said blankly. "I'm not going to push. I know it'll just upset you and make you deny it even more. But you know how to contact me or one of mine. You don't _need_ to go back to him or stay with him."

Ash looked at him in surprise, having not expected this. But…

"I love him," he said in resignation. Why was it resigned? "He loves me."

Giovanni gave him a long look before sighing. "Come over here. We need to talk over details about the gym and schedules."

Ash sat down by Giovanni on the couch heavily, a hopeless feeling sinking into him.

* * *

He entered the Pokémon Center with lead feet, dragging them slowly. Pikachu immediately came for him, chattering angrily until he noticed his owner's state. The bruise, tense posture, the reluctance lining Ash's every movement…

"Pi pika pika pi?" Pikachu rubbed his cheek against Ash's leg. "Chaaa~"

"I know, Pikachu. I think it's better you stay outside of the room again tonight," he quietly told his pokémon partner.

Pikachu's ears flattened. "Pika…"

Ash bent slightly and rubbed Pikachu's head, before he went to go see Tom in their shared room. Every step felt heavier and heavier, and he wanted so badly to turn around.

 _ **Are you constantly dealing with mind games?**_

 _ **Does your partner act possessive and/or jealous of you?**_

 _ **Does your partner lose their temper over little things all of the time?**_

 _ **Does your partner refuse to take responsibility for their actions?**_

 _ **Does your partner**_ _ **hurt**_ _ **you?**_

He took a deep breath and opened the door, entering into the room and trying to think of how much he loved Tom and that he shouldn't be acting like this, like he was so afraid (but he so, so was) if he loved him so much.

But it was Ash's fault, so he needed to stop acting and feeling like this and actually act like a good partner to Tom.

Because he wasn't being a very good partner. You're not supposed to be scared of the one you love after all.

 **Love isn't supposed to hurt like this.**

Started 7/17/17 – Completed 7/17/17

 **A/n: Aaaand that's the second part. One more part to this and then done. I hope people liked/felt sad about the chapter? XD Yeah…I hope people will review please! I'd really appreciate it.**


	3. Stand There and Watch Me Burn

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: Ash was happy and in love at 19 years old, and seemingly done journeying. He had a loving boyfriend and he was about to become a gym leader. So why did everything have to go wrong? Why did everything hurt and became messed up?  
Set after Alola.  
Spoilers: I don't think so.  
 **Warnings:** **Various triggers. Please read at own risk.** **Semi-graphic violence, language, gaslighting, unhealthy relationship, emotional manipulation, emotional/verbal/physical abuse, controlling behavior...  
** Pairings: Ash/OC, slight Giovanni/Ash

 **All the Lies That's Been Said  
** _Stand There and Watch Me Burn (Can You Hear Me Cry?)_

When Giovanni had his Executives over and was mulling over the new security measures they were going to undertake for the way they were now handling pokémon, he didn't exactly expect anymore company that night. But his doorbell rang and he looked to the direction of where he knew the front door to be.

"Expecting company tonight?" Ariana asked him dryly.

Giovanni threw her an exasperated look. "No," he said sharply. "I was not. Proton, answer the door."

Proton twitched, but got up and left the living room to go see who it was. In the meantime, Giovanni continued to consult the others over how they were going to need to retrain agents if they were going to now handle pokémon with more 'kid-friendly gloves'.

"Domino's going to be a problem," Ariana said sourly. "She's too violent sometimes."

"Handle her then," Giovanni muttered, marking down something on the map laid out.

"Why me?" Ariana grumbled. "She worships _you_."

He was going to snark back when Proton announced his returned presence. "Um, Boss?"

Rolling his eyes, he turned around in irritation and opened his mouth to berate the other, when the words practically died in his throat.

Standing next to Proton, was a silent and very bruised and bleeding Ash Ketchum, his Pikachu steadfastly clinging to the young man's leg with a little paw. Snapping his mouth closed and clenching his jaw, he moved forward at a brisk pace, only to slow it down when he saw Ash flinch.

"Ariana, Proton, take care of this mess and put it away. Petrel, camera. Archer, follow me," Giovanni barked out his orders, inwardly sighing at seeing another flinch from the raven-haired trainer. He purposely gentled his voice. "Ash, come with me."

"Okay," Ash answered dully.

Giovanni showed his hands, moving them slowly to Ash, who was watching him closely. He lightly placed his hands on Ash and started to lead him out of there and to his study on that floor. In there, he ignored Archer and Petrel, and looked directly into Ash's face.

"I'm going to have Petrel take pictures of your injuries," Giovanni told him seriously. "We need to gather evidence for the police."

If he could have laughed hysterically at the irony, he would have. A criminal like him gathering evidence for the police? It was insanity.

"Police?" Ash's voice went high. "I don't want the police!"

That gave Giovanni pause and he frowned. "Even so, you might change your mind later on. At the least, we need to be able to take photos now, when everything's fresh."

Ash became skittish, but his Pikachu started to tug at his jeans and chittered something. After a moment, Ash nodded. Giovanni stepped back and nodded at Petrel, while Archer left momentarily. Petrel began to take pictures, while Ash reluctantly helped show off where he was injured. Archer came back with a first aid kit and Ariana following with a rag and a bowl of water. Giovanni only glanced at them, before keeping his focus on Ash.

To be honest, he hadn't expected him to accept his offer for help when Giovanni had given it. In his experience, abuse victims unfortunately didn't usually find themselves escaping from their cycle of abuse with their abuser –they always thought things will get better, their partner will change, or even worse –that it was their fault they were being hurt. They _deserved_ to be hurt.

He had almost expected that, in the long haul to come, that he would have to use his position as fellow gym leader to the Viridian Gym to have to take the time and effort to slowly convince Ash that his relationship was abusive and wasn't healthy. He expected for it to take time to get Ash to eventually accept help.

He didn't know if having to endure whatever happened that ended up actually convincing him to accept Giovanni's offer was any better.

After the pictures were finished, Ariana took it upon herself to take Ash from there to the adjoining room, intending to clean him up. Archer handed her extra clothes that no one had even seen him retrieve, and then he, Petrel, and Giovanni stood together.

"I managed to acquire a wire and quickly rig Ariana with it, so whatever's said will be recorded," Archer told him succinctly.

Giovanni nodded approvingly. "Good job. Return to base for now. You're in charge while I'm busy with this."

"Of course, sir," Archer gave a respectful acknowledgement and then left.

Giovanni turned to Petrel, but needn't have said anything.

"I'll have these backed up on a server, and I'll make copies," Petrel said seriously, all traces of his usual laziness gone. "Do you want me to send them to the police?"

He thought back to Ash's adamancy against the police and scowled. "Not now. Not yet at least," he answered irritably. "Have them on standby though."

When it was just Giovanni, he waited for Ariana to come back out with Ash, only to have just her appear (and not until for a long time after).

"I showed him to a room," Ariana said before he could ask. "He's sleeping right now, with his Pikachu standing guard over the foot of the bed. I got him cleaned up and bandaged, but he'll probably need a real doctor to look over him."

"Understood," Giovanni murmured.

Ariana looked at him, tilting her head. "You always were a little too invested and interested in the kid, Giovanni. You're sure you're up for this?"

He gave her an irritated look. "I have this handled."

She looked him over again, before laughing lightly and giving him a soft look. "Sure you do."

She walked passed him and he glanced at the door where he'd last seen Ash go through.

* * *

Giovanni obsessively listened to the recordings again and again, his agitation shooting up with every playback.

He wasn't a nice person. He really wasn't. He could get violent too, and he could be pretty brutal if need be. He didn't like unnecessary violence, but he could handle it just fine. And he knew just the sort of person he was and always had been, and though he and his Team were changing things up and becoming less cruel due to demand and results, they and he could still be ruthless.

But you don't claim to love someone and hurt them.

Giovanni could be a bastard, he knew that. Even to his subordinates, or even his colleagues. He had a caustic personality and he didn't mind or really care if people like Lance Wataru or Misty Waterflower called him an asshole. He _was_ an asshole and he had definitely (probably) at some point in his life acted like an asshole to them.

But for God's sakes, he wasn't going to tell someone "I love you" to their face and then smack them across said face.

"You're still up," he heard Ash say quietly and he looked up to see the younger trainer by the door, his sleepy Pikachu refusing to let go of his shirt while the pokémon was carried.

"I am," he said neutrally.

Ash came into the room and then sat across from Giovanni at his desk. He looked exhausted and his face was covered with dark bruises, and he could see the bandages peeking out from the slightly open button up shirt the other was wearing.

"I should probably head back in the morning," Ash murmured.

Giovanni's eyebrows flew up, but at the same time he couldn't be that surprised. Most abused tended to go back.

"Why?" he asked Ash challengingly. "What do you have there that is so perfect you feel you need to go back to someone that hits you?"

"I –"

"Love him," Giovanni finished with a scowl. "He doesn't love you. And if he does, it's twisted and fucked up."

Ash glared at him. "What do you care?" he cried out. "It's not like you like me! You've never minded hurting me before, and you even tried to kill me!"

"But _I_ never claimed to love you," Giovanni said acidly.

And none of that had ever been in pleasure or to want to hurt him out of spite or anything. It was business and because Ash had been in the way. It had been how he and the Team worked back then. There was never anything about hurting him just to hurt him.

Ash quieted down at that and closed his eyes, hugging his Pikachu to him. By now the mouse pokémon was wide awake and staring at Giovanni, but it wasn't hostilely or angrily. If anything, it actually looked approving.

It probably hated the fuck out of Ash's so-called boyfriend.

"Besides," Giovanni started talking again. "I'm the villain. I'm supposed to do cruel things and be a bastard. He doesn't have that excuse."

"Why does this affect you so much? I don't understand why you care," Ash mumbled.

"You know," Giovanni poured himself a glass of brandy that he'd placed by him. "A lot of the kids that come into my Team, recruits that get taken in…a lot of them come from abusive homes. They either are the ones being abused or they see it happening in their family."

He took his glass and knocked it back, gulping down a huge swallow before looking at Ash seriously.

"I _never_ accept that kind of thing happening," Giovanni said flatly.

Ash shifted in his seat, but he did end up looking thoughtful.

With a wicked smirk on his face, Giovanni put his chin on his hand. "You know, you could always just date me. If you wanted a bad guy to date, I'm already a villain."

That drew a small laugh and smile out of Ash, and Giovanni's smirk widened.

"That's probably something to actually think about, huh?" Ash asked, but he looked genuinely happy and bright like the young boy he used to be.

In the morning, Giovanni still wasn't surprised to see Ash gone, no sign of him in his house.

* * *

However, a week later and there was a call to his phone. Giovanni had barely glanced at it before he answered it, seeing the name flashing on his Caller ID.

"Ash?" he greeted out quickly.

"I was thinking about what you said…Could you," he heard a sob and his hand tightened around his phone. "Could you please pick me up?"

"Yeah," without noticing or doing it on purpose, his voice had gentled and Giovanni was already focused on putting on his shoes and getting his keys. "Same address on file?"

"Yeah…Please come."

"I'm coming."

And as he rushed through all the lights and the lanes, going as fast as he could to the condominium he knew Ash lived at with that man, he didn't think he was fast enough as he faced the door to the studio apartment and saw smoke coming out from the cracks outlining the door to it, or as he heard the loud, blaring fire alarm sounding through the entire complex.

But he readied himself and he rushed towards the door, ramming into it and breaking it open, letting out the previously locked in smoke. He looked around, coughing as he covered his nose and mouth with his clothed arm.

He saw the open doorway to the bedroom and the prone figures inside and ran towards them.

He wasn't a nice guy. He was a horrible man actually. But he really hoped karma wasn't going to tell him to fuck off right now.

Giovanni didn't want to be too late.

And maybe, just maybe, this story could still get a happy ending.

Started 7/17/17 – Completed 7/17/17

 **A/n: Don't hate me for the open-ending? Haha, seriously though, this is a three-shot like I said. I may continue it later on if I feel like it, or give it a bonus chapter. In any case, this was made also to enter into the Pokémon Watties this year, so wish me luck! Also, please remember to review~**


End file.
